Two studies are proposed. The first study will seek to clarify the extent to which children with specific language impairment (SLI) have speech processing deficits. The second study seeks to determine whether the relative superiority of two language interventions in children with SLI depends on pretreatment speech processing ability and its behavioral correlates. Sixty children with SLI in Brown's stage I - IV will be recruited in this subproject. Sixty CA-matched, typically developing children will be used to address the questions for Study 1. At entry into the study, language will be tested. Children will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment groups: Milieu Language Teaching (MLT) or Broad-Target Recast (BRT) treatment. These children will receive treatment in a 1:1 format for 30 minutes/session, 3/week for 6 months. Grammar will be tested again twice during the treatment phase, immediately after treatment, and at two follow-up periods. General measures of expressive and receptive language will be repeated at the last period. Multiple regression, t-tests and growth curve analyses will be used to test the research questions. Five years of funding are requested. [unreadable] [unreadable]